What makes you beautiful
by Cassisins
Summary: Hay algunas reglas que todo agente de SHIELD debe seguir… En especial las que respectan a Tony Stark.


**Advertencias:**

-Exageraciones.

-Mucho amor a Tony Stark.

-Si quieren música de fondo escuchen la que lleve el mismo nombre del fic, de OD.

* * *

 **What makes you beautiful**

 **...**

—Ya ves, si quieres sobrevivir más de tres meses en SHIELD, hay algunas… Reglas que debes seguir —informó el chico Galaga al nuevo recluta.

— ¿Reglas, señor? —interrumpió González, confundido.

Él ya se sabía al derecho y al revés el reglamento de la organización.

— No me refiero a la regulación de SHIELD, agente. Estoy hablando del santo tratado tácito que todo el mundo en la base sabe que debe mantener —informó el de mayor rango, cuadrando los hombros para lucir más serio —. Es nuestra biblia, agente. El precioso pacto silencioso que fue creado digamos, no para vivir en paz aquí, sino con el único propósito para no ser asesinado.

González tragó con fuerza, aprensivo.

— ¿Cuáles son esas reglas, señor?

— La primera es: A Thor le gusta su martillo, pero le gusta más Tony Stark.

— ¿Disculpe? —lo vio sin comprender.

El chico Galaga continúo, ignorando la interrupción —: O también conocida como: No toques a Tony Stark. _Nunca._

…

Tony siempre atraía miradas, no importaba el lugar o el momento, las personas siempre se tomaban su tiempo para voltear y verlo. Era normal.

Tony Stark lucía fuerte y hermoso, como si estuviera desafiando al mundo para no mirar.

Por lo tanto, estaban esas personas que no podían evitar querer tocarlo y lo peor, que tenían el valor de hacerlo. Como la vez que un agente había sostenido la mano del moreno por demasiado tiempo, tanto que el mismo Tony había comenzado a ponerse incómodo.

— Uh, así que yo como que necesito mi mano, chico agente —Tony le sonrió, forzado, mientras trataba de sacar su mano del agarre sudoroso del otro.

— Por supuesto, señor Stark —le sonrió, brillante, sin percatarse de la incomodidad ni de las miradas compasivas de quienes los rodeaban —. Disculpe, pero ¿le han dicho que tiene unas manos fuertes?

— Si te refieres a que están llenas de cayos y cicatrices, entonces sí.

— Tonterías. Son las manos de un hombre que trabaja duro —apretó aún más el agarre.

Tony estaba por decir algo cuando una sombra enorme se cernió sobre el agente.

— Oh, hey, Thor —saludó.

El mencionado asintió con una sonrisa y entonces llamó la atención del agente, su sonrisa cambiando por una expresión seria, lo que era aterrador porque el Asgardiano era conocido por su buen humor.

— Estaría muy agradecido si deja ir la mano de Anthony —habló, haciendo temblar al hombre por el repentino agarre en su brazo.

— ¿Señor Odinson? —le tembló la voz.

— Anthony sin duda tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, no es muy amable de tu parte retenerlo. ¿No es así, mi querido amigo Anthony?

— ¿Oh? Sí, sí, es cierto. Mucho trabajo. Montones —Tony asintió rápidamente.

Él sin duda tenía trabajo, como dijo Thor, pero sobretodo quería su mano devuelta.

— Po- por supuesto. Lo siento, señor Stark —el agente se disculpó, dejando ir, muy a su pesar, la mano bronceada.

La mano de Thor no lo soltó, sin embargo.

— Claro, sin rencores —limpió su mano lo más disimuladamente que podía —. Gracias, grandote, te veo en la cena, habrá pizza, no llegues tarde —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y una sonrisa brillante, sincera.

— Hasta entonces, Anthony —lo despidió con una de sus sonrisas y en cuanto el moreno desapareció de la vista se volvió al agente —. Creo que es necesaria una conversación, joven midgardiano.

Todos los presentes pudieron escuchar los huesos quebrándose.

…

— ¿Le rompió el brazo?

— Por supuesto que no, eso habría provocado preguntas por parte del señor Stark —porque el resto de la base sabría exactamente el qué y el porqué —, y su posterior decepción; eso es otra cosa de la que te darás cuenta, nadie quiere decepcionar al señor Stark. En fin, Jackson sólo consiguió un esguince de tercer grado.

— Ah, sólo un esguince —lo que no comprendía era que lo dijeran como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Galaga asintió —. La segunda regla: Nadie se mete con la propiedad ajena. También conocida como: No acaparar la atención del señor Stark a menos que seas un Vengador, Fury, el agente Coulson, la señora Potts o el señor Hogan.

…

El chico Galaga sabía que trabajaba para las personas más poderosas del mundo y él no se refería al consejo o los altos mando de SHIELD, sino a las personas (monstruos) que salían al campo a pelear, que sangraban para mantener el mundo a salvo, que entre sus errores e imperfecciones no dejaban de luchar por hacer lo que creían correcto.

Y entre ellos destacaba el señor Stark.

Era verdad que su fachada ególatra, sarcástica y narcisista impedía llegar a tolerar al hombre, pero todos en SHIELD sabían la verdad. Habían llegado a ver, aunque poco, al hombre bajo la máscara. Y a ellos les encantaba.

Si había un hombre realmente poderoso ese era el señor Stark. Este pensamiento le daba miedo a veces porque ¿cómo podía un hombre tener la devoción infinita que los Vengadores le profesaban? ¿Cómo podían cambiar las vidas de millones por el capricho de un hombre? (Porque lo habían hecho, cuando él, un simple civil, decidió convertirse en un superhéroe). ¿Cómo podía un hombre tener tanto dinero y una inteligencia ridícula que ponía en uso para el bien? ¿Cómo un hombre podía tener tanto poder? En especial, ¿cómo no podía darse cuenta de ello?

Y eso lo hacía más peligroso, pero entonces recordaba de qué hombre se trataba, y respiraba tranquilo. El mundo estaba, tal vez no en las mejore manos, pero sí en las correctas; el señor Stark moriría antes que dejar al mundo irse a la ruina. Dicho pensamiento le molestaba; nadie quería verlo herido.

Pero la cosa era, todo eso y el carisma innato hacían del señor Stark un arma de doble filo; él atraía la atención como moscas a la miel, y las moscas siempre luchaban por tener dicha atención sin darse cuenta del error que cometían.

Como cuando un hombre del consejo interrumpió la charla que Tony estaba teniendo con Natasha en medio del pasillo.

— ¡Señor Stark! Es un placer volver a verlo —saludó el hombre, acercándose para palmear el hombro del millonario.

Ese fue su segundo error.

— Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero los burócratas y yo nunca hemos congeniado —Tony se retiró rápidamente, tratando de no ser tan descortés como Pepper le enseñó.

— Bueno, espero ser la excepción, entonces —rio tan jovial que Tony se preguntó si no le dolían las mejillas —. Y me estaba preguntando si le gustaría tomar una copa conmigo, quisiera hablar con usted.

— Gracias por la invitación, pero estoy ocupado —hizo una seña a Natasha, quien permanecía bajo una tranquilidad fría —. La señorita Viuda Negra y yo estamos tratando con algo justo ahora.

El hombre le dio una mirada indiferente a la pelirroja —. Estoy seguro que a la Agente Romanoff no le importa posponer sus asuntos, ¿no es así, agente?

— Se equivoca, señor. Me importa —respondió ella.

— ¿Qué? —musitó el hombre, no habiendo esperado tal impertinencia.

— Tony —entonces se dirigió al moreno —. ¿Por qué no te adelantas al taller a empezar con las reparaciones de mis armas? Yo te alcanzaré enseguida.

El moreno le dio una mirada extraña y miró al consejero por un instante antes de encogerse de hombros; entre su Natasha y un viejo pomposo era clara su predilección —. Bien, pero no te tardes o comenzaré a hacer ciencia brillante sin ti.

Natasha se encogió de hombros —. Me gustan las cosas brillantes.

— ¿Eso me incluye? ¡Porque no soy una cosa!

— Pero sí eres muy brillante —le sonrió, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño.

Tony no pudo hacer otra cosa que parecer complacido —. Aw. Yo sabía que me amabas.

— Sólo vete ya, Tony.

El moreno hizo un puchero, pero obedeció —. Tal vez en otro momento, señor consejero —se despidió, corriendo rápidamente hacia su taller.

El consejero, que no había podido hacer otra cosa que observar, salió de su indignación para encarar a Natasha. Tercer error.

— Debo decir que eso fue muy grosero, agente. Fue en contra de mis órdenes y como tal me veo en la necesidad de comunicarlo para que reciba una sanción.

Natasha lo vio impasible —. Yo no recibo órdenes de usted. Las únicas personas inmediatas a mí son Steve Rogers y Fury, y eso sólo en el campo.

El hombre abrió la boca para replicar, pero la pelirroja se le adelantó —. Ahora, si es tan amable de seguirme.

Entonces los dos entraron a una sala de interrogatorios; Natasha salió diez minutos después, tan tranquila y hermosa como siempre. El consejero necesito la ayuda de un par de agentes.

…

— ¿Qué… Qué le hizo?

— Nadie lo sabe, pero el hombre no ha vuelto a poner un pie en la base.

— ¿Fury no hizo nada?

— Estamos hablando de Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra. Nadie hace nada contra ella. Y no es sólo porque ella sea aterradora, sino también porque el señor Stark la ama y lastimarla implicaría herir al señor Stark; nadie aquí quiere eso, por lo tanto, nadie se mete con lo que el señor Stark ama.

— Esto empieza a sonar algo obsesivo.

— No tienes idea. Pero esto me lleva a la tercera regla.

— ¿Qué? ¿No hacer llorar al señor Stark?

— Te crees muy listo, ¿no? Te equivocas. La regla es: No desobedecer al señor Stark.

…

Muchos creían que el poder del señor Stark no era sólo sobre el mundo terrenal, sino también en el sobrenatural.

Las leyes de los hombres no se aplicaban a él, las leyes de la naturaleza no serían una excepción e incluso la muerte podía retirarse ante el rostro de un airado Tony Stark

Una misión había ido mal y todos callaron cuando vieron a un Clint Barton ser ingresado de urgencia a una de las salas de operaciones en la base. Todo el lugar estaba en un inusitado silencio, en shock por la posible pérdida de un Vengador, hasta que Tony Stark entró envuelto en pura furia desasosegada.

Nadie se atrevió a detenerlo cuando irrumpió en la sala de operaciones.

Haciendo caso omiso de los doctores y enfermeras caminó hasta llegar a la cama —. Clint, mírame.

Jadeante y a punto de perder la conciencia, Ojo de halcón obedeció.

— Tenemos buenos doctores, ellos van a curarte. Tienes que aguantar, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a salir de esta y venir a casa conmigo y el equipo. Vamos a tener esa revancha en Mario Kart, sólo para tener otra después porque eres un tramposo y un mal perdedor. Y luego vas a ir con Coulson para un nuevo entrenamiento porque al parecer no aprendiste a cómo no recibir disparos hasta quedar como un queso gruyer.

Su voz era implacable, pero para los que sabían dónde mirar era perceptible la tensión en su cuerpo, el nerviosismo en sus manos temblorosas y la desesperación en sus ojos marrones.

— Prometiste que me atormentarías hasta el fin del mundo con tu humor sin ingenio y esos horribles sándwiches de pavo. No es el fin del mundo, así que más vale que cumplas tu promesa. ¿Me oyes, _birdbrain_? ¡Tienes que vivir!

Clint Barton nunca había fallado una promesa, especialmente las hechas a las personas que amaba.

Esta no fue una excepción.

…

— Eso es… un poco extremo.

— Eso es el señor Stark.

— Ya veo. Bien, entonces esas son las reglas. Las tengo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Esas no son más que la punta del iceberg. Ni siquiera he comenzado con los súper soldados y, créeme, tampoco te quieres perder lo de Hulk.

* * *

 **N/A:** A qué caray con estas reglas. Como que los agentes están un poquito obsesionados~ Pero está bien porque Tony sólo merece amor y ser protegido.

Espero les gustara~

Inspirado por "The most powerful man in the world" del fandom KHR.

Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa, pueden encontrarme en FB ( **Cassis Sins** ) y un grupo ( **The new fanfic (s) in town** )... Planeo avisar cuándo serán las actualizaciones, comentar las ideas que tengo, publicar avances y así; el grupo es para compartir fanfics de todo tipo, cualquier fandom... Anímense, podemos compartir obras que nos gustaran, las que escribimos, las que queremos escribir, fanear sobre otras parejas... No sé, un grupo de creación y compartición fanficcionera (?) -Eso sí, somos pocos miembros así que no esperen mucho de momento-.


End file.
